Someone Else
by Mari-chan
Summary: Duo reminisces about his past and the death of a loved one. (SPOILER ALERT!!)


Someone Else ****

Standard Disclaimer: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing and its characters are copyrighted to Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. I can assure you that if you sue me you will get about $40 bucks and a really cheap computer. Besides it would only be a waste of your time.

****

Warnings: SPOILER ALERT!!!! This fic contains MAJOR SPOILERS for DUO'S PAST!!! If you don't want to know about his past then don't read any further. Plus this is an angsty fic and contains shounen ai.

~…~ Denotes thoughts

"…" Denotes dialogue

//…// Denotes flashbacks

Someone Else

by: Marissa Kaisuke

~ Why couldn't it have been someone else? ~

A boy stood in front of a small stone tablet embedded into the ground. A gray trench coat hung on his slender frame covering the black priest's outfit he wore underneath. His long chestnut braid swayed slightly with the cool autumn breeze. His eyes were tightly closed, holding the tears that threatened to come at bay. Had they been open, two dull, empty, lifeless orbs would be seen rather than dazzlingly, beautiful violet eyes that one once held such warmth and life.

~ Why couldn't it have been someone else who watched him die? ~

// A young boy knelt on the ground clutching the body of his best friend to his chest. "Solo, please don't leave me here. You're my only friend, you can't just leave me here alone." he whispered. His body shook from the force of his sobs and tears poured down his face as he felt his friend take one last ragged breath before becoming completely still. //

~ Why couldn't it have been someone else who found their bodies? ~

//A boy dug through concrete, rubble and broken glass of a burning building. Charred bodies littered the ground making it look like a war zone rather than the remains of a small church. Smoke hung in the air like a living death consuming the souls of those now deceased. As the boy scoured through the debris he quickly sank to the ground in shock at the two bodies that lay before him. One belonged to a nun, her golden curls spilt out of her habit as she lay there, lifelessly. The other belonged to a man once known as Father Maxwell, a man well known for his kindness and compassion. The boy threw his head back and screamed his pain and sorrow to the night sky above, as the only two people he cared about, lay lifeless before him.//

~ Why couldn't it have been someone else who had to carry out those orders? ~

// A young man stood outside of a large militaristic complex, an OZ base. In his hand he held a small cylindrical remote with one glowing button on the side. He took one last glance at the complex before pushing the button and sprinting for cover. The building exploded in a brilliant flash of light and expanding heat. Screams of pain and agony could be heard from inside the burning compound but, were drowned out as more explosions rocked the earth. The boy walked away, his long braid swaying behind him. He closed his violet eyes remorsefully as the screams still echoed in his mind.//

~ Why couldn't it have been someone else who became your friend? ~

// A slender boy emerged from the bathroom attempting to comb out his long, tangled hair. "Oi, Heero. Watcha doing?" The boy abandoned his hair for the moment to wrap his arms over his roommate's neck and peer over his shoulder. "Nothing, baka. Get off me." was Heero's curt reply. Laughing, Duo leapt out of the way as Heero half attempted to sock him in the arm. Still chuckling Duo plopped himself on the bed and returned to his task of combing the damp mess of hair that clung to him. "You're too uptight ya know that, right? One of these days I swear I'm gonna throw that damn laptop right out the window if you don't lighten up." Duo said. "Hn, Omae o korosu." Heero answered. Duo laughed. "How did I know you were going to say that." Heero surpressed an urge to smile a bit.//

~… someone else…~ 

//Heero kicked open the door to his and Duo's shared room and set the unconscious pilot down on the bed. He went into the bathroom and emerged a few moments later with towels, bandages, and a small bowl of warm water. Heero propped Duo up on some pillows and set to work cleaning the other pilots wounds from their recent battle with OZ. He carefully washed out each cut and scrape with a gentleness that would have surprised anyone who knew him. After he had bandaged all of Duo's wounds he pulled a blanket out from a trunk in the corner and covered up the still unconscious pilot. The corner of Heero's lips twitched upwards in a small, barely noticeable smile as he turned his back and booted up the laptop to report on the mission. //

~ Why couldn't it have been someone else who fell in love with you? ~

//Duo lay on top of Heero, completely exhausted after their previous activities. Heero's chest was covered in a sheen of sweat which caused Duo's long, chestnut hair to stick to it. Duo nuzzled his head against Heero and buried his face in the crook of Heero's neck inhaling his lovers unique scent. The cobalt-eyed pilot rubbed his cheek against the top of his lovers head, reveling in the feeling of the silky tresses against his skin. Duo lifted his head and placed a light kiss on Heero's lips. "Aishiteru, koi." He then snuggled closer to Heero and promptly fell asleep in the others arms. Heero lay awake for quite sometime listening to the deep easy breathing of his violet-eyed lover. "Aishiteru Duo, kore kara zutto…itsumademo." Heero smiling at his sleeping lover, placed a light kiss on Duo's lips and held him closer as he too fell asleep.//

~ Why not… someone else… ~

//Duo was lying down on the bed clutching a pillow to his chest. Thoughts of the fight him and his lover had that morning still plagued his thoughts. The broken picture frame and shards of glass were still on the floor behind the door where they were carelessly thrown earlier after Heero had stormed out. The cracks in the wall were still there from Duo slamming the door so hard. Quatre had come up several times to check on him but, had given up trying to console the Deathscythe pilot after almost getting punched by Duo. The other pilots had left him alone and Heero hadn't returned all day. "I wonder if he'll even come back, this time." Duo wondered aloud, his voice was thick and wet with unshed tears. Someone had told him once that real men don't cry. The door to Duo's room opened casting bright light to shine in the room. "Go away, who ever you are. Just get the fuck out and leave me the fuck alone, now." Duo said flatly, his back turned to the doorway. "No, I won't" came the reply. "What the…" Duo turned over to face his intruder. "Oh it's you. What the hell do you want." Heero stepped out of the doorway and shut he door quietly behind him. The room became dim again, left with only the light from the sunset outside to cast a fiery orange glow about the room. Duo got up from the bed and crossed the room to gaze out the window. He watched the sunset for several minutes then turned around to find Heero only inches from his face. Duo stood there looking into Heero's eyes before finally raising the question that was nagging him. "Why did you come back?" Heero walked over to the bed and picked up an object. "Gomen nasai, Duo. I… I'm… I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Heero held out the object for Duo to see. It was a single red rose. Duo looked at Heero and took the rose. He was still partially in shock from hearing Heero admit he was wrong about something. "Aishiteru, Duo." Duo immediately leapt into Heero's arms and covered his face with light kisses. "Gee Heero, I never figured you for the romantic type." Duo said laughing. "Yeah, well don't get to used to it." Heero answered pulling Duo in for a long passionate kiss.//

~ Why couldn't it have been someone else who died? ~

//Duo was seated in the cockpit of his beloved Gundam, Deathscythe. He was surrounded by mobile dolls and was getting pummeled with blasts from all sides. He looked around and saw the same was true for all the Gundams especially Wing Zero. "Damnit how are we supposed to fight so many of them and get out of this alive." Duo asked to no one in particular. "We're not" came Heero's reply transmission. "Duo, I'm sorry." Duo looked at Heero's small image in Deathscythe's viewscreen. "Huh, Sorry for what?" Duo asked attempting to compute what Heero was saying, while concentrating on the Mobile Dolls surrounding him. "Aishiteru Duo, kore kara zutto itsumademo. Sayonara." Heero looked directly at Duo over the viewscreen as he flipped the self destruction switch. Wing Zero's cockpit filled with a white light and Heero, just for an instant, looked like an angel surrounded by a hot, glowing white light. Heero smiled at him with that smile that was only meant for Duo's eyes to see, which completed his angelic composure. Duo looked up to see Wing Zero explode, eliminating most of the Mobile Dolls surrounding it which was Heero's intention. Heero had sacrificed his life so the other pilots would have a fighting chance. Duo watched as it rained metal pieces of shrapnel from Wing Zero. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEERRROOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Duo watched in horror as he saw Heero's body be brutally ejected from Wing Zero and begin it's descent towards the Earth below. Duo flew over to catch Heero in Deathscythe's metal hand ignoring the pursuing Mobile Dolls. After Heero was safely in Deathscythe's grip he opened up a transmission with Quatre. "Quatre can you guys get this done without me? " Quatre's angelic face showed much pain from Heero's actions and his Uchuu no Kokoro. "Yeah Duo, get him out of here. I can only pray that he's all right." With that being said Deathscythe flew out of the battle at top speed. After landing several miles away Duo set Heero's unmoving body on the ground and leapt out of the cockpit not even using the pulley. "Please not again, please not again, please…" Duo repeated it like a mantra hoping that Heero hadn't actually succeeded in self destruction. He knelt next to Heero's broken body and pressed his fingers to Heero's throat praying for a heartbeat. //

~ Why couldn't it have been someone else who died that day? ~

A boy stood in front of a small stone tablet embedded into the ground. Engraved in the tablet was one name. 

Heero Yuy

The boy knelt on the ground his eyes still tightly closed. Tears finally fought their way past his tightly shut eyelids and slid down his cheeks. The boy placed a single rose on the grave that marked his lover's final resting-place. "Aishiteru Heero, kore kara zutto itsumademo. But why… please tell me why couldn't it have been someone else?" 

~OWARI~

Comments? Mail me at: patamon666@yahoo.com


End file.
